Harleen Quinzel (Earth-77)
Doctor Harleen Quinzel formerly known as Harley Quinn is a former flamboyant villain and an former adversary now girlfriend of Batman usually recognized as the The Joker's girlfriend, although she has had her own strong solo career. she had been working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum where she was assigned to the Joker and fell in love with him. This led to her adopting her own costumed persona, adapting the word harlequin, to assist him escape and cause further mayhem. until redeemed herself and became the new Huntress after Helena Bertinelli died. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Toxic Immunity:' Harley is immune to most types of toxins or poisons including Smylex and Poison Ivy's touch. Abilities *'Psychiatry:' Trained as in the field of psychoanalysis. *'Gymnastics:' She is a very spectacular gymnast. Her skills rival with those of Catwoman and Knightwing. *'Peak Human Condition:' Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. She stated her costume change to include more skin was a result of her 300 ab crunches a day. *'Archery:' Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency to use both. She's once used a single bolt to split a bullet in two. *'Driving:' Huntress is an effective driver, able to pilot the Batmobile in high stress and combat situations as well as her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges). *'Firearms:' Over the years Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Huntress is very much a street fighter, before honing her skills in martial arts and kung fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after years of work with Black Canary. *'Interrogation:' While Huntress does a lot of physical intimidation and violent interrogation work - though she wouldn't torture or deliberately maim people. *'Intimidation:' She leverages her considerable presence, her excellent training in psychology and interrogation, being obviously willing and able to hit people really really hard, suddenly shifting toward protectiveness, etc. to achieve remarkable results. *'Martial Arts:' One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts, enough to challenge even Lady Shiva. She prefers to use a specific kind of Kung Fu learned from Richard Dragon. **'Dragon Style Kung Fu:' One of the many disciplines she has learned is Dragon Style Kung Fu. **'Stick Fighting:' Although she prefers to use her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters there has been many occasions where Huntress has used her Battle-Staff to taken on multiple enemies. *'Multilingualism:' She can speak both English and Italian fluently. *'Pedagogy:' Before and sometimes during her career she has taught at various schools and varying people the complicated language of English. She has cited her skill as a teacher on a few occasions but prefers to leave her civilian life out of sight. *'Stealth:' Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. *'Throwing:' Harley learned the art of throwing from Batman. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Motorcycle' Weapons *'Crossbow:' A small sized crossbow mounted on either or both of her forearms. *'Huntress Battle-Staff':' A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her adventures. *'Utility Belt' Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Harley Quinn is voiced by Tara Strong. Trivia Harley Quinzel is a fan of Wonder Woman. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 6" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Archery Category:Driving Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Investigation Category:Martial Arts Category:Dragon Style Kung Fu Category:Stick Fighting Category:Multilingualism Category:Pedagogy Category:Stealth Category:Throwing Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Psychiatry Category:Gymnastics Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Batman Family members Category:Jewish Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests